DEVELOPMENTAL FUNDS ABSTRACT Developmental Funds are an essential component of the UCLA Jonsson Comprehensive Cancer Center (JCCC) total resource package that Center leadership allocates for strategic imperatives to bolster high priority science and support the Center mission of accelerating discoveries to prevent and cure cancer. Use of CCSG Developmental Funds targets priorities identified in the 2019 ? 2023 JCCC Strategic Plan, leveraging combinations of additional resources obtained from philanthropy, foundations, UCLA schools and departments, and UCLA Health. Funds deployed for Center development initiatives that originate from the CCSG and other sources support multiple activities that enhance impactful JCCC research in its Los Angeles County catchment area and beyond. These deployments include funds for research faculty recruitment, for innovative transdisciplinary research through the competitive JCCC Intramural Awards Program, and for key initiatives, such as development of interventional early phase clinical research studies in identified high priority areas, or to enhance health care access and reduce disparities for Los Angeles County residents. To maximize the impact that leveraged Developmental Funds have on the Center and the community it serves, the JCCC embraces two overarching specific aims. Aim 1 is to support cutting-edge cancer research as prioritized by the 2019 ? 2023 JCCC Strategic Plan through added resourcing of the competitive JCCC Intramural Awards Program. Supported strategic goals include development of highly innovative interventional early phase clinical studies in multiple tumor types informed through Center community outreach and engagement activities that identify top community needs. Aim 2 is to leverage non-CCSG sources of support to fund additional intramural awards and to support recruitment and retention of faculty in areas elevated by the Center Strategic Plan. Areas identified as priorities include expanding clinical research and increasing inclusion of underserved populations, continuing to strengthen the JCCC Oncology Clinical Trials Network, initiatives focused on obesity and metabolism, translational theranostics, and cancer immunotherapy, as well as a focus on cancer biophysics and device commercialization.